A la Croisée des Chemins
by Heroine Isn't Cocaine
Summary: Vayne ? Elle ne vivait que pour tuer. Lia ? Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose. Mourir. Tom ? Il désirait et aurait le pouvoir. Joy ? Elle voulait répandre la folie autour d'elle. Pourquoi étaient-ils donc autant liés, eux qui possédaient des aspirations si différentes ? Sûrement car le destin n'était qu'une blague absurde dont ils feraient tous les frais.
1. Prologue

**B**onjouuuuuur tout le monde ! Ici Blopinette que vous connaissez peut-être via mes reviews (soit des pavés soit ridiculement courtes) ou bien grâce à mes OS (et non à cause j'espère *_rires_*), qui vient vous présenter sa nouvelle fiction :)

**D**isclaimer.**  
**

**S**uis-je blonde et riche, possédant un immense talent d'écriture ? Non, à mon grand désespoir. Donc ce que j'écris ne me rapporte rien, je ne possède rien, à part mes OC et quelques étudiants (ben oui, faut bien "meubler" Poudlard des années 40) ou autres personnages secondaires.

**A**vant-propos.

**J'**allais écrire une autre fiction longue, dont j'avais déjà le plan et qu'il ne me restait qu'à taper, à coucher sur papier. Mais je me suis réveillée avec un éclat d'inspiration. **A la Croisée des Chemins **est le résultat de cette inspiration. J'ai vraiment pas eu à me forcer pour écrire. Une fois que je commence à taper, ça vient tout seul, le texte se forme de lui même. Pas d'hésitation sur les mots à avoir.**  
M**ais je tiens à quand même le préciser, je ne sais absolument pas où je vais exactement. Ce texte, il vit au moment présent. J'ai l'histoire dans ses grandes lignes. Mais comment la finir ? Aucune idée. Ça viendra lorsque j'écrirais.**  
C'**est pour cela que la parution sera peut-être irrégulière. J'espère que non. Cependant, je ne me forcerais pas à écrire si je ne possède pas l'inspiration suffisante. Je préfère attendre que de vous offrir un texte bâclé.  
**A la Croisée des Chemins** est un UA pas si UA que cela. Il est centré sur Tom Jedusor, avec quelques changements sur son adolescence et le début de son âge adulte. Une sorte de biographie en fait.

**A**vertissements.**  
**

**A la Croisée des Chemins **possède des scènes de violence, assez explicites (mais sans plus). Egalement, les personnages n'ont pas de morale et tiennent un discours assez spécial et évoluent dans un univers sombre. Je ne l'approuve pas, mais je pense qu'il est "normal" pour eux de le tenir; et cet univers sombre est bien réel, celui des mauvais quartiers Londoniens, bercés par la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de classer cette fiction en M, mais j'avertis les lecteurs.**  
**

**P**arution.**  
**

**J**e ne peux rien promettre. Au minimum 3 fois par mois, dès la rentrée. Certainement le samedi. J'essayerais tout de même d'être le plus régulière possible.

**B**êta.

**C**e prologue a été bêta readé par MilaDK, remerciez-la pour l'absence de fautes et la concordance des temps !

* * *

**M**on blabla sur ce chapitre.**  
**

**B**on. C'est un prologue où on voit déjà la noirceur des personnages, leur trait principal de caractère. Il est organisé en 3 parties, chacune se focalisant sur un personnage. Ces parties font entre 900 et 1100 mots. Il y a une alternance action/réflexions des personnages, avec des ellipses temporelles. Bref. Pas vraiment un chapitre d'exposition mais... La couleur est annoncée.**  
**

**B**onne lecture :) Et... Encore merci à **Mila**, t'es la meilleure !

* * *

**V**ayne ? Elle ne vivait que pour _tuer_. **L**ia ? Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose. _Mourir_. **T**om ? Il désirait et aurait le _pouvoir_. **J**oy ? Elle voulait répandre la _folie_ autour d'elle.

**P**ourquoi étaient-ils donc autant liés, eux qui possédaient des aspirations si différentes ? Sûrement car le destin n'était qu'une blague absurde dont ils feraient tous les frais.

* * *

**16 juin 1929**

Vayne voulut hurler. Sauf que la main de son agresseur l'en empêchait. Mais cette fois, Vayne n'était pas sûre de s'en sortir. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux. Trois hommes adultes, baraqués, contre elle, une gamine de six ans ? La petite le savait, cette fois, ce ne serait pas comme lorsqu'elle devait se défendre contre d'autres gamins des rues, même en bande. Cette fois, _sa vie_ était en jeu. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi ils venaient pour la tuer. Peut-être car avant son père possédait une grosse somme d'argent.

Un des types sortit un couteau de sa poche, et commença à appuyer sur sa peau tendre d'enfant, juste sous l'œil. Doucement, une plaie naquit et du sang jaillit. Cela ne fit pas peur à Vayne. Elle avait l'habitude du sang. La petite mordit alors la main du type, lança un coup de pied bien placé et profita de l'hébétement de l'homme pour saisir le couteau et le lui enfoncer dans le ventre. Elle regarda bien l'homme dans les yeux, se délectant de ses cris de souffrance. Petit à petit, sa vie s'éteignit.

Vayne eut un drôle de sourire, un sourire froid, sans pitié. Ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'une gamine puisse commettre un meurtre. Sale idée que de la sous-estimer. Visiblement, les types n'étaient pas du quartier, sinon, ils n'auraient pas osé s'en prendre à elle. Elle était la plus dangereuse des gamins des rues. Car même si elle n'avait que _six ans_, elle était beaucoup plus dure que les autres. La rue et sa vie dangereuse l'avaient façonné elle avait grandi dans les rues, apprenant à voler et à se battre. Elle n'avait encore jamais tué quelqu'un. Mais elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle devrait le faire. L'adrénaline du moment –ou bien était-ce son instinct de survie ? – lui avait donné le courage d'accomplir son premier meurtre. Et elle ne le regrettait pas. Après tout, lorsque votre vie _à_ _vous_ manque d'être ôtée, pourquoi s'embarrasser de scrupules ? A vos yeux, vous vaudrez toujours plus que les autres, donc impossible d'avoir des regrets lorsque vous êtes confrontés à une situation du genre. Et puis, Vayne avait _adoré_ voir l'homme se tordre de douleur, ses yeux pleins d'incompréhension. Le fait de savoir qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit _lui_ et non elle qui meurt rendait cela encore meilleur.

Vayne se tourna et regarda avec autant de dédain que peut montrer une fillette de son âge les hommes restants. Ils étaient figés. Visiblement, ils ne servaient que de gardes du corps, ils paradaient autour de leur chef, montrant leurs muscles, mais n'osaient pas se salir les mains ils possédaient un minimum de principes – si on peut en avoir, lorsqu'on est un habitant des rues et des « mauvais » quartiers –. Seul leur chef possédait la lâcheté de torturer une gamine. Et Vayne allait se servir de ça. Oh, pour elle, ce n'était pas de la _cruauté_. Non. C'était juste un _jeu_, son jeu. Ils avaient échoué à la tuer, elle avait gagné, elle tenait les rênes du jeu et allait s'amuser. Voilà tout.

Elle ne savait pas si ses précieux dons pouvaient tuer. Bah, elle allait tester cela tout de suite. Vayne se concentra, et pensa très fort à ce que les hommes se tordent de douleur par terre, eux aussi. Ses oreilles se délectèrent assez rapidement des cris. Très bien. Elle pouvait faire souffrir par la seule force de sa pensée. Elle décida alors de voir si elle pouvait elle aussi infliger des coupures aux hommes, pourquoi serait-elle la seule à être défigurée ? Elle se contentait de suivre la justice –_sa_ justice– et d'être équitable. Soudain, une longue et profonde coupure apparut sur le visage d'un des hommes. Elle traversait tout son visage. Vayne rit. Les hommes à terre la regardaient comme si elle était un monstre. En voyant leur regard, Vayne rit de plus belle et pensa à ce que les coupures aillent aussi sur les yeux. Elle les regarda à nouveau et vit que son vœu était exaucé. La fillette prit alors son couteau, et trancha la sorte de chemise infâme et crasseuse qui leur recouvrait le ventre. Elle dit alors :

– C'est amusant, vous ne trouvez pas ? Tout à l'heure, vous étiez sur le point de m'éborgner. Maintenant, c'est vous qui l'êtes. Vayne rit de nouveau, d'un rire fou, aigu. Ce n'était pas un rire d'enfant. Vous savez, un jour, il y a eu un client qui venait réclamer son dû à un des vendeurs du coin. Mais le vendeur il a pas apprécié du tout. Le client, c'était un bourge, il avait jamais eu l'habitude de souffrir, chose que le vendeur a vite compensé. Et puis après s'être bien amusé, il l'a même pas tué, il l'a laissé mourir. Tout le monde a vu ce qui c'était passé. Le vendeur avait ouvert le ventre du bourge. Et il a mis très longtemps à mourir. En souffrant bien comme il faut.

Le discours décousu de Vayne fit encore plus d'effet sur les types que si ça avait été le discours clair et ordonné d'un adulte. Car venant d'un adulte, on peut comprendre sa cruauté. Mais d'une gamine… Même d'une gamine comme elle, une gamine des rues, c'était pas normal. C'était juste inquiétant.

Vayne accomplit alors ce qu'elle avait énoncé. Le sang qui jaillissait de partout ne lui faisait pas peur, elle était juste _déçue d'avoir à laver ses habits_, ce qui était un luxe par ici.

La petite fille s'en alla alors, sa besogne accomplie, en tenant d'une main son couteau et de l'autre le doudou qu'elle avait laissé tomber lors de l'agression. Son visage n'avait aucune expression, si ce n'est un étrange sourire. Sa blessure à l'œil avait déjà été oubliée.

Le 16 juin 1929 Vayne avait commis son premier meurtre avec un arme blanche. Elle avait lancé sans le savoir alors des _Doloris_ et des _Diffindo_. Elle avait six ans.

* * *

**14 avril 1936**

Amalia soupira. Elle n'aimait absolument pas que ses parents lui demandent d'aller faire les courses seule, soit disant pour développer son autonomie. Quelle blague. Amalia n'était pas stupide – une de ses rares qualités – et elle savait très bien pourquoi elle devait régulièrement aller en ville faire les provisions. Ses parents voulaient éviter qu'elle ne les voit s'adonner aux délices de l'opium, héroïne et autres substances du même genre. Et bien, trop tard. La jeune fille les avait déjà vu. Autant pour leur image de parents responsables, petits bourgeois respectables et bien comme il faut. Elle renifla dédaigneusement.

Vous savez, si elle détestait autant aller en ville, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle savait ce que ses parents commettaient, non, ça elle s'en fichait totalement. Juste que cela lui faisait perdre son temps. Et elle avait bien d'autres choses à faire ! Comme par exemple lire ou faire quelques expériences de toutes sortes. Grâce à l'argent de ses parents, Amalia avait eu une éducation de premier plan, faite par des précepteurs triés sur le volet. Egalement, elle possédait son propre laboratoire où _elle pouvait faire joujou avec la chimie, l'électricité ou toute autre excentricité_ selon sa mère, une femme horripilante et psychorigide. Enfin, le fait est que la jeune fille pouvait pratiquement faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, il lui suffisait de demander pour avoir l'objet de ses désirs rapidement, si ce n'était pas instantanément.

Mais est-ce qu'Amalia était heureuse ? Une bonne question. Lorsqu'on la lui posait lors de soirées avec des amis de ses parents, elle répondait : « Bien sûr ! Je peux apprendre tout ce que je veux et faire des expériences nouvelles ou bien reproduire des expériences célèbres. Et puis mes parents m'offrent des livres. » Les adultes face à elle se détournaient bien vite d'Amalia, pourquoi porter plus d'intérêt que cela à une gamine ? C'est à cause de ce comportement qu'on ne pouvait pas s'apercevoir que non, Amalia n'était pas heureuse. Certes, elle possédait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Mais uniquement sur le plan _matériel_, car au niveau humain la pauvre était plus que démunie. Les contacts humains la révulsaient, elle haïssait la société. Misanthrope ? A cet âge-là, plutôt difficile de juger.

Amalia ouvrit la porte d'entrée de sa maison, et poussa un cri de surprise. Une autre fille, légèrement plus vieille qu'elle se tenait devant elle. Tout aurait pu être normal, par exemple, ses parents auraient pu inviter la fille des nouveaux arrivants ou quelque chose dans le genre, sauf que l'autre fille tenait une dague ensanglantée dans sa main gauche et avait un drôle de sourire. A cet instant Amalia déglutit difficilement. Elle savait ce que signifiait le sang sur la dague. C'était celui de ses parents. Un enfant normal aurait pleuré en constatant cela. Amalia soupira juste, car elle n'était absolument pas attachée à ses parents. Elle les considérait comme des êtres froids et distants, des porte-monnaie ambulants, voilà tout. L'autre fille, voyant qu'Amalia commençait à réagir, sourit.

– Bonjour. Tu es leur fille, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui. Et toi, tu es leur meurtrière qui vient me tuer aussi ?

La voix d'Amalia ne tremblait pas. Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir. Elle _souhaitait_ même mourir. Pourquoi donc une gamine de douze ans pouvait-elle bien vouloir mourir ? Je pense que vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre, vous n'avez jamais eu ce genre de pensées mais… Je vais tout de même vous livrer le fond de la pensée d'Amalia. Elle était une jeune fille très complexe qui avait toujours voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait lorsque l'on mourrait. Du fait de son manque de rapports humains, elle s'était plongée corps et âme dans les études et les recherches, y compris sur le domaine de la mort et de l'au-delà. Amalia avait estimé qu'il n'y avait pas d'au-delà, mais elle souhaitait tout de même _tester_. Pour voir ce que cela faisait. Egalement, elle adorerait vivre cette expérience, sentir sa vie s'éteindre peu à peu, son corps devenir froid. Bon. Pour le moment, vous vous dites certainement qu'Amalia est une petite fille curieuse, trop curieuse, à la curiosité très mal placée. Rien de grave, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf qu'elle voulait _aussi_ mourir pour voir si la mort était aussi ennuyeuse que son existence terrestre. Un paradoxe ne pas croire en la vie après la mort et vouloir mourir pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Peut-être alors qu'Amalia pensait trouver le repos éternel. Mais Amalia était lâche. Très lâche. Alors voyez-vous, elle n'a jamais osé se suicider. Elle s'était juste scarifiée de temps à temps à autre, pour _éprouver_ une partie de la douleur. Comme si elle se testait, se demandait si la mort valait le coup de souffrir. Et elle attendait que quelqu'un d'autre –ou quelque chose d'autre– la tue. Peut-être était-ce une explication plausible pour son comportement des fois … Suicidaire.

Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de l'autre fille, son opposée. Elle, elle voulait mourir, l'autre, elle tuait.

– Non. C'est ce qui avait été prévu au départ. Sauf que beaucoup de choses me font penser que je ne dois pas te tuer. Absolument pas, dit l'autre d'un ton assuré. Et mon prénom n'est pas « meurtrière », c'est Vayne.

– Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me tuer, cria presque Amalia.

Son seul espoir de goûter à la saveur âcre de la mort s'était évanoui. Et elle doutait que d'autres assassins ou personnes du même genre débarquent la même journée pour la tuer**. **_La vie est absurde_ quand on y pense. Vayne avait tué ses parents, et elle devait également la tuer. Elle, ça ne la dérangeait vraiment pas de mourir. Et puis Vayne avait changé d'avis. Génial.

– Tu souhaiterais que je te tue ? Tu es vraiment pleine de surprises. Moi, je ne veux pas mourir. J'ai peur de la mort en fait. Enfin. J'peux pas t'expliquer tout de suite les raisons exactes, je le ferais après. Par contre, on peut pas rester là. Tes parents étaient assez riches, tu as leur numéro de compte bancaire ?

– Non. Mais je le connais par cœur. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, je sais où se trouve leur testament. Amalia avait parlé d'un ton posé et calme, trop neutre pour quelqu'un qui discute avec le meurtrier de ses parents.

– Super. Je vais le falsifier pour obtenir tout l'argent. Et puis je jetterais un simple sort de confusion aux banquiers pour qu'ils me voient comme ta tante, après je retirerais tout l'argent de leur banque et le mettrais à Gringotts. Il faudra pas que j'oublie de vendre toutes les possessions dont tu n'auras plus besoin.

Alors là, c'était le sommet. Vayne commençait à sérieusement lui faire peur. Non, parce que vouloir qu'elle vienne avec elle, c'était déjà très bizarre. Ensuite, bon sang, mais c'était quoi cette histoire de sort et de Gringotts ? Car Amalia connaissait quasiment toutes les banques –normal avec des parents dans les affaires– et Gringotts ne faisait pas parti de ses connaissances.

– Ahem. Non sérieusement, tu m'expliques cette histoire de sort machin et de Gringotts ?

– Car tu ne connais pas ton potentiel magique, toi ?!

Vayne avait hurlé. Bonjour les tympans.

* * *

**2 mars 1938**

Tom regarda d'un œil mauvais la fille qui venait d'entrer dans _sa_ chambre. En effet, contrairement aux autres enfants, il avait sa chambre individuelle. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, n'est-ce pas ? Et comme cela n'est guère important pour la suite de cette histoire, nous ne parlerons pas de ce fait insignifiant. Donc, Tom regardait d'un œil mauvais l'inconnue venue lui parler. Etrangement, elle ne paraissait pas très vieille, ce n'était pas une personne qui venait pour l'emmener dans un asile ? A moins que cela ne fut une ruse destinée à le mettre en confiance.

– D'après certaines de mes sources, tu sembles être le meneur de l'orphelinat, craint et fou pour certains, vénéré et prodige pour d'autres.

Etrangement, Tom ne se sentit _pas_ flatté. Le ton que la jeune fille avait pris le dérangeait fortement. Un ton supérieur, même s'il était calme. Oh, il sentait bien qu'elle était dangereuse. Mais il s'en moquait. Il voulait juste avoir des réponses et n'hésiterait pas à être insolent avec elle pour les obtenir. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne que c'était lui le maître, que c'était lui qui menait la conversation.

– Et ? Que me veux-tu ? Si tu es là, c'est bien car quelque chose te motive. Il reste juste à savoir _quoi_ te motive.

– Ou _qui_. Je suis venue chercher des renseignements. Et tu vas me les donner, sinon, gare à toi.

– Tu commets l'erreur de me sous-estimer, Vayne. Ce n'est pas moi qui aura quelque chose à craindre de l'autre, mais bien toi. Car vois-tu, si les autres enfants me craignent autant, ce n'est pas pour rien. Quand ils me déplaisent, il leur arrive des choses… Etranges. Un sot parlerait de coïncidences. Un sage dirait simplement que je leur donne que des avertissements déguisés en accidents, afin que les adultes ne me soupçonnent pas. Et toi ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

– Que tu as réussi mon test. Ou du moins une partie.

– Explique-toi ! La voix de Tom avait monté d'au moins un octave lorsqu'il venait de comprendre que Vayne se jouait de lui. Aurait-elle également des dons ? Peut-être ne lui avait-elle laissé voir qu'une partie infime de son esprit. Elle aurait donc fait exprès… ? En réfléchissant bien à cela, il déglutit. Pour une fois, Tom ne savait pas à qui il avait vraiment affaire. Et cela lui fit très peur de ne pas maitriser la situation. Enfin, au moins un point positif : il n'irait pas dans un asile.

– Eh bien… Tout d'abord, je cherche vraiment des informations sur un certain Bill Ungway, seize ans. Il doit beaucoup d'argent à un de mes employeurs, vois-tu. Et il a mystérieusement disparu le lendemain du jour du payement –non effectué, d'ailleurs. –

Ainsi, Vayne travaillait-elle dans la Mafia ou une organisation du même genre. Tom ne la voyait pas vraiment travailler pour quelqu'un, elle cherchait juste à travailler pour celui qui la payerait le mieux. Une mercenaire, sans loyauté réelle, à part celle envers l'argent. Cela correspondait assez bien au personnage. Vayne était une fille assez grande, avec une silhouette athlétique et une taille fine. Elle possédait des cheveux d'une drôle de couleur, blond cendré ou châtain clair, Tom ne savait pas vraiment. Ils étaient lisses et assez courts, s'arrêtant à la nuque, certainement pour ne pas la gêner lorsqu'elle accomplissait des missions pour ses employeurs. Une frange lui arrivait au niveau de ses yeux onyx, qui brillaient d'une lueur dérangeante, accentuée par le maquillage sombre. Egalement, Tom avait repéré deux cicatrices d'une taille importante qui se détachaient de sa peau laiteuse : une au coin de la bouche, et une sous l'œil. Vayne avait vraiment l'air inquiétante malgré son jeune âge (enfin, c'est ce que supposait Tom.) Elle ressemblait exactement à l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un assassin. Sombre, silencieux, mortel.

– Bill ? Cherches le vers les docks à Soho. Il avait l'habitude d'y aller, dit distraitement le jeune garçon. Mieux valait pour lui coopérer.

– Merci… J'irais lui rendre une petite visite. Je pense qu'il appréciera.

– Si tu le dis. Mais, quelle est l'autre raison ?

– L'autre raison ? Vayne marqua une pause et réfléchit. Soudainement, elle fit : Ah. Oui. Pour le test, n'est-ce pas ?

– Exact.

– J'ai ressenti ton aura magique. Tu es incroyablement puissant, voilà pourquoi j'ai particulièrement tenu à te parler à toi.

Cela coupa –momentanément– la parole à Tom. Elle aussi était une sorcière ! Il savait qu'il ne rêvait pas ! La magie existait réellement ! Tom eut alors un sourire heureux, un des rares de sa jeune existence.

– Et… Tu pourras m'apprendre ? Et revenir me voir ? Tom était si enthousiaste qu'il laissa échapper une supplique, chose insensée pour lui.

Vayne sourit, et lui répondit : Oui bien, sûr Tom ! Je ne t'oublierais pas. Crois-moi. J'essayerais de te sortir de cet orphelinat.

La jeune fille quitta alors la chambre dans un tourbillon de cape noire, et lui faisant un discret signe de la main.

Tom sut alors que le cours de sa vie avait changé. En bien ou en mal ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais en tout cas, il ne pouvait nier que la visite de Vayne l'avait bouleversé. Lui, le mal-aimé en quête de reconnaissance avait attiré l'attention d'une fille formidable et dangereuse comme Vayne. Elle l'avait approuvé lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de ses pouvoirs. Tom ne put s'empêcher de rire. Tous ces ignorants qui avaient tant douté de lui allaient payer. Il leur montrerait.

* * *

**J'**attends vos avis, positifs ou négatifs, ils m'aident à progresser. Et... Je suis ouverte à toute discussion par PM, je peux donner des infos supplémentaires au besoin... ^^

**A** la prochaine, Blopinette.


	2. Découvertes

**C**oucou ! :) Un petit passage (rapide) pour vous donner ce chapitre 1. Il est beaucoup plus court que ce que je voulais, mais bon. Vous aurez donc le chapitre 2 plus tôt (ce week end certainement)**. D**e plus, il n'a malheureusement pas été bêta readé, donc s'il y a des fautes, signalez les moi :)**  
**

**C**e chapitre est centré sur Lia et Tom, il est surtout composé de dialogues.

**J**e vous laisse lire !

* * *

**D**écouvertes._  
_

_8 mars 1938_

**T**om soupira. Il avait tellement peur que Vayne ait pu l'oublier, et qu'elle ne tienne pas sa promesse. Après tout, il n'était qu'un orphelin étrange, une bouche de plus à nourrir parmi la masse enfantine de l'orphelinat de Mrs Coole. Pourquoi donc pourrait-il retenir _son_ attention, occuper le devant de _ses_ pensées ? Oh, oui, Tom avait une haute idée de sa valeur, mais uniquement face à ces imbéciles qui ne pratiquaient pas la magie. Confronté à Vayne, la donne changeait assurément. On ne pouvait pas comparer des vipères et des anacondas géants. Elle, elle était puissante. On sentait le pouvoir et le danger émaner de chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle, elle pratiquait la magie avec brio. Elle, elle maniait aussi les armes blanches. Elle, elle… Tom secoua alors la tête, comme dans l'espoir futile de chasser ses sombres pensées. Car ce qu'il pensait d'elle, ce n'était que des fantasmes d'enfant désirant être pris sous la protection de _quelqu'un_. Ce n'était pas la vérité. Son imagination lui jouait des tours, lui accordait une trop grande importance, la surestimait. A quoi bon s'accrocher à un délire pareil, irréalisable comme pas permis ? Le jeune garçon renifla. Il n'aimait pas s'auto-apitoyer.

̶ Une visite t'attend, tu f'rais bien de te faire présentable, fit la voix aigüe et criarde de Mrs Coole d'un ton moqueur, comme si elle pensait que le but de la visite était de dénigrer Tom, ou bien de le confier à des spécialistes. Oh, à ses yeux, c'était inacceptable qu'il y ait des gens pour se soucier de ces misérables rebuts de la société. Sans doute cela expliquait-il son aigreur, lorsqu'on venait visiter les pensionnaires de l'orphelinat elle ne pouvait imaginer qu'il existait d'autres opinions que les siennes. On pouvait classer Mrs Coole dans la catégorie des gens bornés, et peu ouverts, atteints d'une amertume folle envers les orphelins dont elle avait la charge : pourquoi auraient-ils le droit à une vie meilleure que la sienne ?

̶ Oui, oui, siffla Tom en réponse. Finalement, Vayne ne l'avait peut-être pas oublié ? Un sourire fugace apparut sur son visage fin.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre sur les marches grinçantes qui menaient à sa chambre, et une tête apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ce n'était pas la visite tant attendue de Tom, mais une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains dotés de reflets acajou et possédant des yeux d'un bleu délavés. La pâleur de ses iris créait un surprenant effet, on pourrait croire qu'elle allait pleurer d'un instant à l'autre. Elle était plus petite que Vayne, fine, très fine, comme si elle n'avait pas mangé de repas consistant depuis longtemps, ses joues émaciées accentuant cette impression. Elle était loin d'être belle, Tom en avait la certitude. Mais il se dégageait tout de même un certain charme de sa petite personne, une telle sensation de fragilité et de tristesse qu'on ne pouvait lui être vraiment indifférent.

Tom se retint de justesse d'émettre un reniflement méprisant. Elle ne l'impressionnait pas autant que Vayne, oh non, car il apparentait la fragilité à la faiblesse, ainsi, cette fille était faible ̶ et indigne d'intérêt ̶.

̶ Tu es Tom ? lui demandant l'étrangère. Sa voix correspondait parfaitement à son apparence physique, douce et fluette, avec une pointe de mélancolie.

̶ Que me veux-tu ? La voix de Tom se faisait agressive envers cette intruse qui lui avait créé tant de faux espoirs, lui qui souhaitait Vayne avait eu cette fille. Quelle horreur.

̶ Vayne ne peut pas venir pour l'instant, elle est occupée à rembourser une partie de sa dette de sang. C'est pour cela que je suis venue. Mrs Coole nous a gentiment accordé le droit de sortir, ou plutôt, elle ne tenait pas à nous contrarier, donc elle a très vite cédé, tu vois. Tu viendras avec moi dans une de nos planques et on essayera de voir ce que tu peux faire.

̶ Qu'est-ce qu'une dette de sang ? Tom haussa un sourcil en entendant cela, il pensait ̶ à juste raison ̶ que ce n'était pas quelque chose de bien. Et par planques, que veux-tu dire ?

̶ Arrête de poser des questions dans un lieu inapproprié, d'accord ? Il y a un temps à tout, celui de tes réponses n'est pas venu. Je répondrais à _certaines_ de tes interrogations ailleurs. Sortons maintenant. Le ton de la jeune fille s'était fait résolu, et ferme. Tom ne put qu'obéir. Tu as des habits chauds ? Londres est encore frais en cette période-là de l'année, particulièrement le matin, il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade.

Tom rougit. Des possessions ? Quelle idée étrange. A l'orphelinat, les enfants étaient vêtus d'habits d'occasion, souvent appartenant auparavant à des pensionnaires plus âgés. Dès qu'ils grandissaient, les habits servaient aux plus jeunes, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que le vêtement soit immettable. Ces habits étaient donc dénués de tout esthétisme et de confort. Ils évitaient juste aux orphelins de trop subir la caresse mordante du froid. Il avait honte de ce dénuement total, et bredouilla :

̶ Non… Comme nous ne sortons guère de l'orphelinat, ce n'est pas la peine que Mrs Coole nous en achète.

La jeune fille renifla de dédain, cette Mrs Coole baissait de plus en plus dans son estime. Elle ne l'attaquerait pas, non, car elle ne souhaitait pas que l'on enquête sur une source de magie inconnue du ministère et mettre ainsi leur protecteur dans une situation périlleuse. Mais, elle s'arrangerait discrètement pour que le petit protégé de Vayne puisse bénéficier de plus de confort.

̶ Eh bien, nous irons t'en acheter. Il serait très inconvenant que tu ne sois pas présentable si l'on rencontre quelques… Connaissances. Tom vit son interlocutrice tiquer sur le mot _connaissance_. Ainsi, elle était elle aussi dans l'organisation de Vayne, et ne souhaitait pas que leurs employeurs la voient en compagnie d'un gamin des rues débraillé, qui susciterait à coup sûr leur interrogation. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Tom, à tort ou à raison ?

̶ Merci miss, dit poliment Tom. Autant se mettre la fille dans la poche, juste au cas où !

̶ Amalia. C'est mon prénom. Mais appelle-moi donc Lia, ce sera plus simple.

* * *

_8 mars 1938_

**L**orsqu'elle passa la porte d'entrée de l'orphelinat, triste bâtisse grisâtre et terne, Lia sourit avec ironie à Mrs Coole, qui détourna rapidement le regard, ne voulant pas soutenir ce contact si dérangeant avec le bleu trop pâle des prunelles de la jeune fille. La jeune fille fit un clin d'œil complice à Tom, et ils commencèrent à marcher dans les rues de Londres. Lia commença alors à babiller sur Londres et ses quartiers.

̶ Ton orphelinat est situé à la jonction de Regent's Park Road et de Primerose Hill Road, donc c'est quand même assez loin de Camden. Tu saurais comment t'y rendre seul ?

̶ Ca me parait difficile, j'sais même pas ce que c'est, Camden, lâcha sèchement Tom.

̶ Camden ? C'est là où il y a de grands marchés, et une quantité folle de boutiques, de toutes les tailles et de tous les coloris imaginables. Moi, j'adore ce lieu. Pour y aller, on va remonter Regent's Park Road, puis descendre sur Gloucester Avenue, traverser un petit bras de la Tamise. Ensuite, vers Holyrood Court, on va remonter Oval Road et tourner sur Jamestown Road. Après, on va errer dans les alentours mêmes de Camden Market. On y fera quand même un tour ! s'exclama Lia tout en marchant.

̶ Ha... Ça parait quand même assez loin d'ici.

̶ Une demi-heure, une heure de marche à peu près, mais nous irons en taxi. Je plaisantais lorsque je te disais qu'on irait à pied.

Lia vit alors Tom se raidir et lui jeter un regard ulcéré. Elle ricana, puis s'arrêta à l'angle de King's Henry Road, où stationnaient plusieurs taxis. Ils n'avaient eu à remonter qu'une seule rue. La jeune fille héla le taxi, et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans Camden.

̶ Tu aimes ? demanda Lia, tourbillonnant autour d'elle-même au beau milieu de Camden Market.

̶ Pas trop. Il y a beaucoup de gens ici, beaucoup de ces stupides sans pouvoirs magiques, et puis, c'est bruyant, répondit Tom d'un air lassé.

̶ Moldus, on les appelle Moldus, les gens sans pouvoirs. Mais ce qui amusant ici, c'est que l'on peut arriver à percevoir, légère et tenue, l'odeur rance de la mort. Il ne faut pas se leurrer, il y aura bientôt la guerre ici, beaucoup de gens mourront. La majorité dans la périphérie de Londres, mais dans le centre également. Vois-tu, la guerre ne sera pas entièrement responsable de cette odeur de mort omniprésente, flottant doucement dans l'air le froid, le dénuement sont aussi responsables de la mort des Londoniens. Et bientôt, l'odeur âcre de la peur tiendra compagnie à celle de la mort, je te le promets, ce sera pour bientôt, termina la jeune fille d'un ton enflammé.

̶ Comment sais-tu pour la guerre ? Et puis… Comment _peux_-_tu_ _te_ _réjouir_ _de la venue de la mort_ ?! s'écria Tom, ce qui lui attira le regard courroucé des passants matinaux.

̶ C'est obligatoire… L'Allemagne n'est pas rassasiée, elle veut à tout prix s'étendre, pas en Angleterre, je suis d'accord, mais dans le continent. Et le gouvernement a passé un traité avec les continentaux. Les sorciers en parlent discrètement, ils commencent à douter, ils ne se sentent plus tellement en sécurité. En effet, quoi de mieux qu'une guerre Moldue pour qu'un Mage Noir puisse profiter du chaos qui en résulte, et puisse prendre le pouvoir sur les sorciers, fragilisés par les milliers de morts des Moldus ? expliqua Lia d'un ton doctoral. La jeune fille était visiblement très au fait de l'actualité.

̶ Tu, tu as certainement raison, maugréa Tom, peu ravi de l'explication ̶ brillante ̶ de sa voisine. Mais la mort ?

̶ Elle fait partie de l'ordre naturel des choses, Tom. La Mort est souveraine en ce bas-monde. Elle nous gouverne. Certains fous essayent de se rebeller, de changer les choses, de partir en quête de l'immortalité, mais pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi n'acceptent-ils la Mort comme amie, comme l'épouse tant aimée qu'ils rejoindront après de longues années de séparation ̶ la vie ̶ ? La Mort est certainement la plus belle chose qui puisse nous arriver, crois-moi. Gagner le repos éternel, ou, qui sait, peut-être explorer un nouvel univers, bien plus merveilleux que notre futile existence terrestre ? J'attends avec impatience que la Mort vienne m'accueillir dans son domaine, tu sais. Je suis prête, je pourrais mourir à l'instant et je n'en ressentirais aucun regret. Paradoxalement, je ne voudrais pas mettre fin à mes jours, c'est… Indigne ? (Je ne suis pas sûre du terme exact que j'emploierais) de ce que je veux, de ce que j'exige comme dernier acte de la tragédie qu'est la Vie. Je veux une Mort Grandiose, Originale, Héroïque, mais pas Lâche et Indigne.

Tom ne dit plus rien, il réfléchissait au plaidoyer de Lia. Car c'était un véritable plaidoyer, un discours enflammé qui encensait la Mort, qui la louait, l'associait alors au Saint Graal, à la récompense ultime de notre quête, la Vie. Il en était sûr, il ne voulait pas mourir, absolument pas. Il ne chercherait jamais à accepter l'idée qu'un jour, il puisse décéder. Au fond de lui-même, il savait qu'il ferait parti de ces fous qui recherchent l'immortalité.

La jeune fille changea alors fondamentalement d'humeur, et s'écria d'une voix joyeuse :

̶ Tiens, allons ici ! Ce magasin a l'air de fournir ce que nous voulons.

Elle sourit devant la mine interloquée de Tom, qui ne savait pas encore comment réagir face à cette étrange créature lunatique. Après plusieurs fouilles de magasins, Tom et Lia avaient déniché une garde-robe complète, et de qualité pour Tom. Lia eut un discret sourire attendri ̶ qu'elle prit soin de dissimuler le plus possible, afin que Tom ne se vexe pas ̶ en voyant le garçon heureux : il possédait enfin _ses_ affaires à _lui_, et elles n'étaient destinées à personne d'autre que _lui_. Un moment précieux pour cet orphelin, peu habitué à ce qu'on lui accorde autant d'attention et d'affection. Bien sûr, il ne le montrait pas. Mais à force de vivre avec Vayne, éternelle cachottière, dissimulée en permanence derrière son masque d'impassibilité, Lia avait fini par distinguer les subtiles traces d'émotions sur un visage de marbre, et en l'occurrence, Tom était ému et heureux. La jeune fille éprouvait beaucoup de fierté face à ce _don_, fort utile pour composer avec des personnalités aussi glaciales que l'étaient Vayne et Tom.

* * *

_8 mars 1938_

Tom bougonna alors en pointant du doigt une _maison_, si on peut appeler cela ainsi, située près des docks :

̶ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce taudis ?

̶ Une de nos planques, allez, entre. Tu verras que désormais, il ne suffit plus de se fier à ses yeux, lui répondit Lia d'un ton amusé.

Tom obtempéra malgré lui, et ouvrit la porte de la petite baraque en ruines, qui, on ne sait pas comment, tenait encore debout. A son grand étonnement, il découvrit un intérieur propre, clair, spacieux, confortable et meublé avec goût. Rien à voir avec l'extérieur.

̶ Sortilège d'illusion, maintenu grâce à des runes. Très complexe à réaliser, surtout qu'il y a en plus plusieurs charmes protecteurs, et d'alarmes, qui entourent la maison.

Le jeune garçon était ébahi. La magie était vraiment un univers merveilleux. Il avait plus que hâte de commencer à apprendre à s'en servir pour accomplir _toutes ses volontés_, et pas que ses souhaits mineurs. Il serait le meilleur, il le savait. Le meilleur depuis des décennies. Il serait appelé à faire de très grandes choses. La voix fluette de Lia le tira de ses pensées :

̶ On mange, et après on s'exerce ? Ça te va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

̶ Si tu veux, fit Tom d'un morne. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était progresser tout de suite. Maintenant. Ne pas attendre.

̶ Tu vois, je me sers de la magie pour faire la cuisine. Viens là. Tu n'as pas de baguette, et ce n'est pas plus mal de commencer à t'entrainer sans, tu n'en seras pas totalement dépendant par la suite.

Tom acquiesça, l'idée même d'être dépendant de quelque chose lui était insupportable.

̶ Il faut que tu te concentres bien comme il faut, ne pense à rien. Fixe l'âtre, et particulièrement les charbons. Tu les vois alors prendre feu. Tu peux penser aussi à la formule, _Incendio_. Vas-y. Ne t'inquiète pas si tu n'y arrives pas tout de suite. La voix de Lia berçait Tom, ce qui l'aidait à se concentrer. C'était plus dur d'obtenir un sort bien précis, déterminé, que d'obtenir _quelque chose_ à l'instant précis, par impulsion ̶ souvent la colère ̶. Tom réussissait à produire des choses vagues, en rapport avec son état d'esprit du moment, mais se dire « Tiens, je veux faire ceci en pensant à cela » était difficile.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'essais infructueux, Tom réussit à obtenir une petite étincelle. Il sourit, et recommença, en pensant non pas à mettre feu aux charbons, mais à ce qu'il se passerait s'il réussissait à enflammer l'orphelinat tant détesté. La satisfaction qu'il aurait en voyant quelque chose de tant honni brûler se transforma en fierté lorsqu'il vit une flamme gigantesque s'élever de l'âtre. Lia poussa alors un petit cri, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Tom obtienne un aussi bon résultat. Le jeune garçon eut alors un petit sourire en coin, comme pour lui dire « Tu t'es trompée, tu m'as sous-estimé, fais bien attention ».

Il la vit alors s'affairer, elle cuisinait une belle pièce de bœuf tout en sortant de belles assiettes blanches accompagnées d'un service de table (certainement en argent) impeccable. Tom haussa un sourcil, étonné. Normalement, lorsqu'on mettait une aussi jolie table, c'était pour de grandes occasions, pas pour tous les jours !

Tom percevait de plus en plus la différence qu'il y avait entre la vie à l'orphelinat et celle que menait Vayne et Lia. Inconsciemment, il associait son existence sinistre et dénuée de confort aux Moldus, des êtres infâmes, et la perspective d'un destin glorieux, riche et puissant aux côtés des filles, dans le monde sorcier. La distinction entre les deux mondes commençait déjà à se former, petit espace qui deviendra gigantesque fossé.

Le repas se déroula assez lentement, Tom savourant la nourriture.

̶ Tu peux utiliser le sort _Aguamenti_ pour obtenir de l'eau afin de laver les assiettes. Il existe d'autres sorts à utilité uniquement ménagère, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de les utiliser quand il y a _Aguamenti_. _Aguamenti_, cela sert à obtenir de l'eau claire et potable. Plus l'on veut et obtient de l'eau, plus cela nous fatigue. Essaye donc, lui demanda Lia.

Tom avait compris le principe de lancer des sorts, et savait que plus on avait un bon moteur, plus le sort était puissant. Mais est-ce que le moteur _réussite_ serait suffisant, face au moteur _destruction_ ? Car oui, le jeune garçon savait qu'il ne pourrait pas constamment utiliser la perspective de destruction, tirer de sa colère une force.

̶ _Aguamenti_, susurra Tom, imaginant un filet d'eau glisser doucement sur les assiettes et les débarrasser de leurs impuretés. L'eau apparut instantanément, sauf que c'était un énorme jet et pas un petit filet Tom avait mis trop de puissance dans son sort. Il sursauta, ce qui interrompit sa concentration et mit fin au sortilège.

̶ Tu as énormément de pouvoir, Tom, lui dit Lia sur un ton presque triste. Peut-être était-elle jalouse du fait qu'il ait réussi très tôt à contrôler ses pouvoirs, et qu'il possède autant de puissance ?

Le garçon rit, d'un rire grave et teinté d'une pointe de moquerie, et dit :

̶ Ça, je le sais depuis longtemps déjà, Lia. Les autres enfants me craignent à cause de ma magie, ils savent que je suis dangereux.

Il vit Lia se tendre et renifler de dédain, comme s'il la vexait en disant cela.

̶ Suivre la voie de Vayne semble certes attractif, mais est tellement dangereux, finit-elle par lâcher d'un ton dur. Viens, je vais te montrer notre bibliothèque, tu pourras feuilleter des ouvrages cette après-midi, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement.

Tom emboita son pas et pénétra dans une pièce très vaste et sentant bon le papier, dont les murs étaient ornés de tentures couleur caramel, servant certainement à protéger les occupants de la pièce du froid extérieur. De nombreuses étagères où stationnaient des rangées et des rangées de livres prenaient quasiment toute la place, à l'exception d'un angle où se trouvaient une table en bois foncé, plusieurs chaises molletonnées et un nécessaire d'écriture, accompagné de parchemins vierges. La seule source de lumière provenait des lampes accrochées au plafond, nulle fenêtre n'était disposée dans cette pièce.

̶ Nous ne travaillerons pas le côté pratique ? demanda Tom, presque boudeur.

̶ Non. Cela suffit pour aujourd'hui, tu es encore jeune, et pratiquer la magie sans baguette est plus épuisant. De plus, il convient de s'instruire à propos de la magie pour la comprendre et la maitriser parfaitement. A moins que tu ne sois assez intelligent pour pouvoir apprendre le contenu de ces livres, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne lirais pas.

Ulcéré par la pique de la jeune femme, Tom dit hargneusement :

̶ Comment marche le système de classement ? Je commence par lire quoi ?

Titiller le petit brun était une chose excellente pour le motiver. Son orgueil blessé réagissait au quart de tour, et il relevait le défi proposé. _Comme Vayne..._

* * *

**E**xplications sur le titre du chapitre : Je l'ai nommé ainsi car Tom découvre Lia, et par son biais un nouveau monde ainsi que la manière d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

**J**'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

**B**isous !_  
_


End file.
